El color del mar
by Imacrazyelf
Summary: Todos sabemos que Annie es la loca vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, también sabemos que Finnick está completamente enamorado de ella; lo que no sabemos es cómo inició esta relación. Para el intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Ana88.
1. Chapter 1

Miro mi rostro en el espejo y suspiro frustrada.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha. Tengo 17 años, por lo que mi nombre entra 6 veces a la urna, pero me vi forzada a tomar tres teselas anuales, por mis padres y por mi. Así que realmente tengo 24 posibilidades de ser escogida como tributo del Distrito 4. Sé que papá dio todo, literalmente, para impedir que pidiera teselas, pero él es sólo uno de los encargados de hacer redes, por lo que no tenemos grandes ingresos. Siempre he creído que podría trabajar, pero él dice que las teselas por las que firmé ya son suficiente, pero no lo son. Al ver la hora me doy cuenta de que falta media hora para que comience la cosecha y que deberíamos estar saliendo para el centro del distrito. Dejo de pasar el cepillo por mi ya desenredado cabello y aliso el pliegue de mi vestido, me arreglo por enésima vez la cinta que estoy usando como cintillo, echo una última mirada a mi aspecto antes de salir de la habitación. Ya que voy a parar en el Capitolio, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es lucir lo más perfecta que pueda.

-Te ves hermosa, Annie- me dice mi padre mientras me regala una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

-Gracias- sé que está tan o más nervioso que yo –deberíamos ir a la cuidad, ¿no crees?- ya se acercaba la hora, no es que esté muy ansiosa por lo que debo hacer en los próximos minutos.

Salimos de casa y papá me da la mano, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, mamá va con mi hermana de meses de edad en sus brazos. Al cabo de 10 minutos y una caminata silenciosa llegamos al centro del distrito; solo faltan unos minutos para las dos de la tarde por lo que me apresuro a llegar al sector de las chicas de 17 años no sin antes despedirme de mi familia, mi madre solo me da un beso en la sien antes de dejarme marchar. Una vez en que estoy en el sector delimitado para las niñas de mi edad comparto tensas miradas con las demás. Una de nosotras irá al capitolio para participar en Los Juegos del Hambre con pocas posibilidades de volver y yo sé quién será.

En el escenario que instalaron para la cosecha hay cinco sillas para los vencedores y una para el alcalde. A las dos en punto se abre la puerta del Edificio de Justicia dando paso a Shane Dawson, Jason Michalka, Aly Conrad, Mags Thased y Finnick Odair, los vencedores vivos del Distrito y detrás de ellos al alcalde. Por último sale Margarett Stiff, la escolta del cuatro, esta se acerca al micrófono puesto en medio de las urnas que contienen las papeletas de todos los posibles tributos. -Bienvenidos, amigos míos. Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado- sonríe y agrega: -Es un honor, para mi estar aquí y tener el privilegio de seleccionar a los tributos del Distrito 4- espera unos segundos, quizá esperando aplausos que nunca llegan –Bien, como siempre, las damas primero- se acerca a la urna de las chicas y comienza a revolver las papeletas. Toma una y la devuelve, jugando con la tensión y el destino de una persona, finalmente se decide por una. Apenas en ese momento soy consiente de mis manos sudorosas, inmediatamente las limpio en mi vestido verde. "Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado" me digo, cuando Margarett Stiff alisa el papel. Con una voz fuerte y clara lee: -Agnes Klaussen-.

Sé que no debería hacer esto, sé que no; la suerte de esa tal Agnes ya estaba echada, pero también sé que durante mucho tiempo hemos vivido en la miseria y que la situación en nuestro hogar, con la llegada de Danielle. Mucha gente cree que nuestro distrito goza de muchos privilegios y si se compara con distritos periféricos, quizás esto sea cierto, aún así, hay familias que no tienen casi nada.

Cuando Margarett pide voluntarios, sé que debo ser rápida.

-Yo me presento voluntaria- grito.

Miro fijamente al frente mientras suelto el aire que contuve. Todas las chicas tienen sus ojos puestos en mi y en su mirada se refleja el impacto. No debía ser yo quién se presentara voluntaria. Con todo el valor que soy capaz de juntar camino hacia el escenario.

Siento mi corazón latir salvajemente en mi pecho, nunca antes había valorado esto ¿Por qué no lo hice? Ahora, que me ofrezco voluntaria para morir lo hago.

Finalmente llego al escenario, subo las escaleras y tomo lugar al lado de Margarett.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?-me pregunta.

-Annie Cresta- le respondo, con la tono más normal que soy capaz de utilizar.

-Es un agrado y un orgullo, que seas voluntaria para tan honorable proceso, estoy segura que todos los presentes piensan lo mismo ¿no?-

Después de continua el proceso y llama a Nicholas Pernet.

Definitivamente este no era el mejor de mis días.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Definitivamente este no era el mejor de mis días. Y el de él tampoco, porque, además de ser elegido como tributo en su último año de elegibilidad, también sé que está tan feliz como yo de ir ahí conmigo.

Nicholas y yo fuimos novios hasta hace unos meses atrás, no terminamos bien, pero no desearías estar ahí ni con tu peor enemigo.

Nuestra escolta pide voluntarios para él. Nadie se ofrece. Debo admitir que tenía esperanzas de que alguien se ofreciera para él, pero al ser uno de los mejores luchadores del centro de entrenamiento y además es bastante mayor como para que alguien lo hiciera.

El alcalde comienza a leer el Tratado de la Traición mientras yo busco con la mirada a papá, cuando lo encuentro lo veo intentando contener las lágrimas. No lo logra.

El alcalde termina de leer y nos indica a Nicholas y a mi que nos demos la mano.

Volteamos a la multitud y comienza el himno de Panem, cuando este termina nos indican que entremos al Edificio de Justicia. Allí nos darán unos minutos para despedirnos de nuestras familias y amigos.

Los agentes de la paz me dejan en una gran habitación, al menos tres veces más grande que mi casa en la caleta. Me siento en un gran sillón rojo con un sólo pensamiento en mi mente: Voy a morir. He visto como son los profesionales de ediciones anteriores, también he visto a chicos entrenando en la academia y yo no puedo hacer ni una octava parte de lo que hacen ellos. Pero me aferro a la idea que hizo que me presentara como voluntaria: salvar a mi familia de la pobreza.

En ese momento entra papá y mamá con mi pequeña hermanita entre sus brazos; ambos tienen los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Annie- murmura mi padre mientras me abraza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta mamá

-Todos sabemos por qué lo hizo- papá y yo siempre hemos tenido una gran conexión y una excelente relación.

-Creo que realmente ya no importa...-

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que un agente de la paz vino a buscarlo.

-Prométeme que volverás- me piden. No les puedo mentir, no a ellos, no sabiendo que hay un porcentaje de probabilidad de morir.

-Intentaré ganar- al menos esa no era una mentira.

Después de que se fuera llegaron un grupo de amigos, sólo me dieron unas cuantas palabras de aliento y unas palmaditas en la espalda. En su rostro podía ver que sabían que no volvería.

Finalmente dos agentes de la paz me escoltaron hasta estación de tren, que estaba llena de periodistas. Nicholas y yo subimos a al tren junto con Margarett, quien nos llevo inmediatamente a nuestros respectivos cuartos en el tren, este sería mio por un día hasta que lleguemos al capitolio.

Margarett me mostró un ropero repleto de ropa que sería mía. Podría cambiarme cada media hora durante mi estadía y creo que ni de esa forma podría ponerme toda esa

ropa.

Decidí cambiar mi vestido verde de la cosecha por un pantalón negro, una blusa verde y unas botas que me parecieron bastante cómodas. Me dirigí al baño y quedé sorprendida con la ducha que poseía unos 100 botones. Lavé mi rostro eliminando algunas lágrimas secas que se me escaparon durante la despedida de mi familia. Ordené mi cabello con la misma cinta verde que traía de casa.

Caminé hasta el vagón comedor donde me esperaban Margarett, Mags y Finnick, quienes serían, según me habían informado con anterioridad, nuestros mentores. Nicholas aún no llegaba, así que tomé asiento a un lado de Mags, frente a Margarett.

-Bueno, chica, como tu compañero aún no llega, no podemos empezar a comer- dijo Margarett, como enseñándome buenos modales, simplemente la miré y asentí.

-No vas a decirle siempre chica o niña como a la tributo del año pasado, ¿cierto?- habló Mags -¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?- me preguntó

-Annie- contesté, en ese momento entró Nicholas.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo y se sentó a un lado de Finnick

Margarett llamó a los ayudantes del capitolio y pidió un poco de todo lo que tenían porque "los niñitos deben conocer todos los platos del Capitolio". Minutos después entraron los ayudantes cargando muchos platos diferentes. Lo primero que tomé fue una sopa de verduras bastante deliciosa, luego unos fideos en salsa verde con trozos de pollo frito, ensalada verde, fruta y, para el final, tarta de chocolate. Creo que hace años que no había comido tanto en mi vida.

Cuando todos terminamos Mags propone ir a ver el resumen de la cosecha, para saber a que nos enfrentaremos.

Como es costumbre el programa empieza en el Distrito 1 con los cuales deberíamos hacer alianza, es lo común, ya que somos de los profesionales, en ese distrito,í hay una muchacha que me dobla en peso y altura y un chico moreno que se ofrece de voluntario por uno de 13. En el 2 ambos tributos me parecen monstruosos, en el 3 parecen bastante inestables y el chico se pone a llorar. Los presentadores dicen que se debe a la emoción de estar en los Juegos. Por supuesto. Llegan al 4 y me sorprende lo tranquila que me veo, además, puedo apreciar el alivio en la cara de Agnes cuando me ofrecí voluntaria por ella. Por primera vez la analizo bien y me doy cuenta de que aquella muchacha con suerte tenía 14 años. Posteriormente llaman a Nicholas y siguen así hasta llegar al 12, tributos que parecen muy mediocres, la niña tiene unos doce años y no pasa el metro 30.

-Bueno, ahí tienen- dice Finnick -sus rivales en los Juegos-

-Creo que deberían ir a descansar- nos dice Mags luego de apagar la pantalla -mañana planearemos sus estrategias-

Sin esperar más me levanto y susurro un "Buenas Noches" mientras voy directamente a mi cuarto. Apenas entro me quito la ropa y me pongo un camisón que había en el armario, miro por la ventana preguntándome qué tan afectada estará mi familia en casa. Entro a la cama y lloro hasta quedarme dormida, al menos estar aquí con Nicholas no ha resultado tan incómodo como pensé que lo sería.

A la mañana siguiente despierto pensando en si me falto un deber para la escuela hasta que siento el leve movimiento del tren y recuerdo todo. No estoy en la seguridad de mi hogar, estoy a sólo días de ser soltada en una arena para matar o que me maten.

Entro al baño y tomo una ducha como puedo, adivinando qué botón presionar para poder ducharme. Luego de 15 minutos ya estoy limpia, seca y con el cabello desenredado, mientras en casa era un lujo contar con agua caliente.

Tomo una blusa naranja, el mismo pantalón de ayer y unos zapatos bajos, me dirijo al vagón comedor con el fin de comer a más no poder. Cuando entro en este veo a Finnick bebiendo algo en una taza mientras lee una hoja que sostiene en la mano.

-Buenos Días- le saludo.

-Buenas- me responde sin levantar la mirada de la hoja.

Decido tomar un poco de ese líquido oscuro que él bebe así que pido una taza y me sirvo, él ya ha terminado de leer y me mira con una ceja levantada, estoy llevando la taza a mis labios cuando habla.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- el modo en el que lo dice me desconcierta completamente y quedo paralizada, mirándolo ¿quién usa ese tono para ofrecer algo? -Créeme, mejora mucho su sabor-

-Tú eres el experto en esto- digo, saliendo de mi parálisis mientras acepto su oferta y tomo dos de los azucarillos que hay en su mano, los vierto en mi taza y bebo. Me gustó mucho esa cosa.

Estamos unos minutos a solas, simplemente observándonos mientras bebemos, según dijo él, café, hasta que llegan los demás y empezamos a hablar de los que haremos en el capitolio.

-Bueno, antes que cualquier cosa debemos saber si quieren entrenar solos o prefieren hacerlo en pareja- nos pregunta Mags

-Por mi no hay problema en entrenar juntos- digo, no alcanzo mi a terminar la oración cuando Nicholas me interrumpe

-Yo quiero entrenar solo- dice y lo miro sorprendida para luego recordar que solo uno sale con vida.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien- dice Finnick -eso no interfiere en nada en lo que tenía planeado. Mags y yo tendremos unas horas con ustedes y les compartiremos un poco de conocimientos que deben manejar antes de entrar a la arena. Otra cosa muy importante antes de que lleguemos- dice con tono serio - es que cuando estén con los estilistas, lo más probable es que no le guste lo que les hagan, pero ustedes deben obedecerlos- 

-Son bastante atractivos y con ellos tienen más probabilidades de obtener patrocinadores- dice Mags, nos mira como esperando nuestras reacciones y yo no puedo evitar pensar en la veracidad de sus palabras, es por ello que miro a Finnick quien es el vivo ejemplo de esa afirmación. 

Cuando Finnick Odair ganó sus juegos cuando yo tenía doce años. Ese año estaba muy asustada ya que era mi primera cosecha y mi nombre estaba en cuatro papeletas.

Cuando escuché el nombre de otra muchacha que ni siquiera conocía suspiré de alivió.  
Recuerdo que Finnick se desempeñó muy bien en el desfile y la entrevista, la audiencia del Capitolio era de él. Ya en la arena estuvo solo y no se preocupó de formar alianzas, podía apañárselas muy bien de esa forma, aún más con la comida y los cuchillos que recogió de la cornucopia. Su popularidad llegó a tal punto que le enviaron el regalo más caro que se ha visto en los juegos: un tridente. Tendría que ser muy soñadora para poder si quiera esperar causar tamaño impacto en la audiencia, pero siempre hay una probabilidad de al menos recibir un poco de comida o medicina si es necesario.

Cuando llega la comida tomo de todo un poco: huevos con salchichas, pan dulce, tomate y chocolate caliente. Según nos informa Margarett, cuando llega minutos después, estamos a sólo minutos de llegar a nuestro destino. Lo que me anuncia que llegamos al Capitolio fue que pasamos por un túnel, según mis profesores de Historia de Panem, esta es la única forma de entrar aquí. Lo que veo inmediatamente después, cuando la luz vuelve a llegar al tren, son grandes rascacielos de colores artificiales, gente llena de pieles de animales, con cabellos extravagantes, completamente tatuados y modificados quirurjicamente. Me sorprendo mucho de lo que hacen a sus cuerpos; tienen tantas cosas que malgastan dinero y tiempo para convertirse en esas asquerosas criaturas mientras en los distritos muchos luchamos por sobrevivir un día más. Creo que soy privilegiada en ese ámbito, según sé, los que en peores condiciones se encuentran son los de los distritos 11 y 12.

Una vez que llegamos a la estación bajamos para entrar al centro de entrenamiento, antes de llegar ahí las criaturas nos saludan y alaban, en unos días más disfrutaran de mi muerte, pero, aun así, sonrío. Quizás esa 'persona' sea la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Nos envían directamente a unas habitaciones donde tres "seres" (como me decidí llamarlos) me toman del brazo y me instalan en una camilla donde comienzan a calentar algo mientras hablan sobre un tal Señor Mitch quién fue víctima de una mala operación. Una vez que está lista la cosa que calentaban me la esparcen por las piernas y los brazos y comienzan a retirarlo a jalones. Debo afirmarme de la camilla para no gritar de dolor, sobre todo cuando aplican esta 'pasta' en la parte interior de mis muslos.

Luego que terminan de sacar hasta el más mínimo pelo de mi cuerpo uno se dirige a mi rostro donde ataca mis cejas y mi bozo, mientras otro se encarga de pintar mis veinte uñas de un azul neón y el último recorta mi oscuro cabello.

Luego de lo que me parecen horas se van hablando de un cambio de color de piel que necesita uno de ellos.

La puerta se abre y debo cerrar la boca para evitar ser mal educada. Frente a mi hay una persona con una piel naranja neón, cabello azul y largos bigotes, su ropa no es más extraña que él.

-Hola, Annie- saluda -soy Wilmer y seré tu estilista, ¿Por qué no te pones una bata y vamos a comer?- sigo sus indicaciones y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba ahí, pide patatas fritas y una carne que no soy capaz de reconocer. -Como sabes, el objetivo del desfile es que los tributos usen algo que sea representante de su distrito y como la actividad del tuyo es la pesca nos centraremos en eso- dice tomando el último bocado de su plato.

Horas más tarde me encuentro vestida frente un gran espejo mientras observo mi reflejo. Uso un sostén y pantaletas azules del mismo color que mis uñas, encima llevo un vestido que simula ser una red, pero está muy mal tejida. He visto toda mi vida a mi padre tejiendo redes y soy una experta en nudos como para decirlo. Mi labios llevan un poco de brillo y mis ojos están cubiertos con sombra azul y delineador verde, resaltando el tono de estos. A un costado me han dibujado unas lineas simulando ser olas, las cuales debo admitir se ven muy bien en mi cuerpo. Mientras que mi cabello esta llevado completamente al lado derecho y afirmado, para que permanezca allí, con una estrella disecada. A lo largo de los juegos he visto a tributos peores vestidos.

Wilmer me lleva al piso inferior del centro de Renovación donde se encuentran unos carruajes con caballos blancos listos para arrastrarnos allí afuera. Cuando llego Nicholas está vestido con una versión masculina de mi traje junto Finnick y Mags.

Tomo un tiempo mientras observo a mi alrededor y casi puede palpar la tensión en el aire. Los del 1 van vestidos con túnicas plateadas y joyas, los del 3 con un traje de látex con bombillas como sombrero, los del 7 nuevamente de árboles, en mi opinión los peores son los del 12 que van vestidos con enormes trajes de mineros que no le hacen favor a su cuerpo; miro mi vestimenta, que deja mucho a la vista, y recuerdo las palabras de Mags, hoy por la mañana, quizás esta sea una forma eficaz de atraer patrocinadores.

Una vez que quito mi atención de los otros tributos y me centro en mis acompañantes soy capaz de captar la mirada burlona de Finnick hacia nuestros atuendos. Al menos no estoy desnuda y cubierta de polvo como los tributos del 12 en una versión anterior.

Unos cinco minutos después llenos de indicaciones por parte de todos nos subimos a nuestro carro y me sorprendo de estar bastante incómoda por la presencia de Nicholas, el solo hecho de recordar lo segura que me hacía sentir pasar tardes enteras sentados en la arena mientras que ahora ni siquiera hemos cruzado una palabra. Cuando escuché que su nombre era escogido durante la cosecha, sentí miedo por estar con él aquí, pero por un momento creí que una presencia familiar me haría sentir un poco mejor. Que equivocada estaba.

Minutos después sale el primer carro, luego el segundo seguido del tercero, estoy a segundos de enfrentar a la multitud, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y levanto la cabeza mostrándoles lo feliz que estoy por encontrarme aquí. Comienzo a saludar mientras la audiencia grita por nosotros, por todos, en realidad.

Los doce carros están en el circuito al centro de la cuidad y el presidente se pone de pie para agradecer y honrar nuestro sacrificio. Luego del himno los carruajes ingresan al Centro de Entranamiento. Ahí bajamos y nos espera Mags, Margarett, Wilmer y la estilista de Nicholas, quiénes nos felicitan por no sé de qué, si casi no nos prestaron más atención de la necesaria.

Estoy preguntándome por Finnick cuando lo veo en un rincón, hablando con una de esas criaturas que le toca sensualmente el pecho. Me asquea ver la escena y recuerdo lo deseado que es él. Mientras se alejan veo como ella pone su mano en su trasero y pienso que, sólo quizás, esa es una ventaja de ser un tributo de su distrito.


	4. Chapter 4

En el Centro de Entrenamiento hay una torre exclusiva para los tributos su el equipo de preparación así que nos dirigimos los cuatro a unos ascensores con paredes de cristal.

Nuestro piso será el número cuatro, por nuestro distrito así que se me hará fácil de recordar.

Margarett está encantada con nuestros trajes y supongo que es por la cantidad de piel que deja expuesta. Me encuentro ansiando que a los demás capitolinos también les haya gustado.

-¡Un par de personas se me acercó a preguntarme por ustedes!- nos contó con gran orgullo en su voz -por desgracia, sólo Mags y Finnick pueden cerrar tratos ¡Ahí habían patrocinadores seguros!- 

Y ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta, seguramente eso era lo que estaba haciendo Finnick con esa señora. 

-Bueno, niños, puedes hacer lo que quieran hasta la hora de cenar- nos dice nuestra escolta y se retira a su cuarto, yo hago lo mismo.

Una vez ahí tomo una ducha y pruebo unos cuantos jabones aromatizados, me encantó uno de vainilla, así que decido usarlo cada vez que pueda.

Piso la alfombrilla que seca mi cuerpo y desenreda mi cabello. Busco en el gran armario que hay en mi habitación algo que ponerme, finalmente me decido por un pantalón negro, zapatillas del mismo color y una camisa a cuadros roja. Debo admitir que me gustan mucho las comodidades del capitolio, como tener siempre comida en la mesa o poder regocijarme al escoger ropa. Si gano esta cosa podré darle muchos lujos a mi familia, Danielle podría crecer con todos estos lujos y ser la niña más preciosa de todo el distrito... En caso de perder, mi padre tendría una boca menos que alimentar y, si somos honestos, eso no les vendría nada de mal.

Una vez que termino de vestirme paso el resto del tiempo cepillando mi cabello a pesar de que ya está completamente desenrreadado, lo hago más que nada porque este acto me recuerda a casa. 

Cuando era pequeña y no había cosecha de la cual preocuparse. 

Recuerdo que mamá me peinaba todas las noches mientras yo le pedía que me contara historias de miedo, desde que tengo uso de razón me han encantado esa clase de historias. Mamá me contaba sobre niños que eran alejados de su familia. Para mi corta edad ese era el mayor terror que una persona podía enfrentar.

Unos golpes en la puerta me devuelven a la realidad. Me levanto y limpió unas lágrimas que se me escaparon y me voy al vagón comedor.

Cuando llego, ya están todos sentados, esperándome para comenzar, hay un puesto disponible frente de Finnick y lo tomo.

A penas me siento llega la comida y nos servimos de todo, no pretendo limitarme en nada. Finalmente mi hambre es saciada.

Estamos casi finalizando la cena cuando Mags habla.

-Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos- nos informa -por lo que debemos empezar desde ya a planear su estrategia, hoy estaré con Nicholas y tú, Annie, con Finnick-

-Bueno, Annie, creo que es mejor que empezar ahora mismo- dice una vez que terminamos de comer. 

-Permiso- digo y dejo mi servilleta en la mesa. Sigo a Finnick por el pasillo. -¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó.

-A tu cuarto- cuando dijo esto sentí como me ponía roja y rogaba no haber dejado alguna prenda interior por ahí, siempre he sido un desastre en cuanto a orden. Cuando entramos nos ubicamos en unos sillones que están instalados en la habitación, cerca de un gran ventanal.

-¿Tienes planeado algo especial para la arena?- pregunta

-Bueno...,- su pregunta hace que me ponga aun más nerviosa -em..., teniendo en cuanta que no sé hacer nada especial...no- respondo.

-¿No aprendiste nada en el distrito?-

-Bueno, mi papá es tejedor de redes y me ha enseñado a hacer nudos-

-Ahí tienes mucha ventaja en comparación al resto, -y no pongo en juicio su comentario, sé que Nicholas no sabe hacer nudos, su padre es pescador y él sabe usar dignamente el tridente pero nunca he visto uno en la arena, a excepción del año de Finnick y ese fue un regalo de un patrocinador y, bueno, Nicholas es guapo, pero nadie se puede comparar con la belleza de Odair. - Podrías emplear uno de tus nudos para hacer una trampa -escucho que dice- recuerdo que aprendí una muy útil que hace que el enemigo quede colgado del pie y así podrás atacarlo con mucha más facilidad-

-No había pensado en eso...-

-Sé que tienes miedo de estar ahí- miro por primera vez en la noche sus ojos azules y tranquilizo. Él está sentada en una silla enfrente mio, mientras yo lo estoy en mi cama, alarga su brazo y lo sitúa en mi pierna izquierda -pero no dejes que el miedo te ciegue..., ¿sabes utilizar algún arma?-

-Podría..., podría atacar con algún cuchillo o alguna cosa que encuentre en la cornucopia, en el centro de entrenamiento aprendí a manejar armas, puedo luchar con

cuchillos, lanzas...-

-Bien, con eso basta, mañana, cuando empiece el entrenamiento podrás familiarizarte aún más con las armas, busca una o dos con las cuales puedas manejarte bien y concéntrate en eso, sin dejar las demás armas de lado, además, una vez en la arena deberás ingeniártelas para hacer trampas, no siempre tendrás cuerda a mano, podría ser con tiras de ropa, alguna planta...con inteligencia, una buena estrategia y buenos aliados, más lo que consigas de algún patrocinador podrás sobrevivir-

-No sé si alguien querrá patrocinarme-

-Tú debes estar tranquila, concéntrate en el desarrollar tus habilidades, aprender sobre las plantas comestibles, venenosas, sobre las trampas y eso, de que consigas patrocinadores me encargaré yo.-

-Gracias, Finnick- le digo por el tono que utilizó dí por zanjada la conversación y esperé que se parara para poder irse, pero no lo hace. 

Está por lo menos dos minutos mirándome a los ojos, no puedo evitar pensar en lo extraño que es esta situación, siempre he visto al Finnick Odair de la televisión como una persona muy simpática y coqueta, que no puede dejar algo que camine sin seducir. Además como una persona inalcanzable. Una parte de mi debe admitir que esperaba que tomara esa actitud ahora que nos encontramos solos, en una habitación, pero no es nada de eso. La versión que tengo frente a mi es un tipo serio y calculador, dispuesto a muchas cosas para que al menos uno de sus tributos salga con vida. Ahora que he visto estas dos facetas de este hombre, comienzo a juzgar muchas cosas que antes daba por ciertas.

-Buenas Noches, Annie- susurra despacio, no lo suficiente como para que no le escuche.

-Buenas Noches, Finnick- respondo, pero estoy segura de que él no escuchó puesto que cuando lo dije ya había cerrado de un portazo.

Cambió mi ropa por un cómodo pijama de algodón y voy a la cama pensando en la conversación con Finnick, la tranquilidad que me trajo y ahora sé, que aún hay esperanza para mi.

 _ **Siempre he tenido la idea de que Annie le enseñó a Finnick a hacer nudos, y que él luego toma la costumbre de hacerlos como una forma para calmarse, ya que le recuerda a ella (por eso hice que Annie fuera hija de un tejedor de redes, trabajo que no es muy bien remunerado).**_


	5. Chapter 5

Monstruosos.

Así me parecen los tributos del Distrito 1. Y ahora que la veo en persona me parece que la chica me triplica en peso y altura.

Los veinticuatro tributos estamos unidos en un círculo alrededor de Atala, la entrenadora principal de los tributos, quien nos lee la lista de los puestos y luego nos dice que está prohibido pelear entre los tributos mientras estemos en el período de entrenamientos luego de eso Nicholas y yo nos unimos a los tributos del 1 y 2, se supone que seremos aliados. Me resulta bastante incómodo estar con ellos porque no sé como actuar enfrente de ellos, es como estar por primera vez en una clase donde no conoces a nadie y temes ser humillado y que nadie te quiera hablar más, lo malo de esta situación es que no temes a la humillación, sino a la muerte.

-Bueno, ¿con qué creen que deberíamos partir?- pregunta el chico del 2.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos para...cubrir más terreno- dijo la tributo del 1.

-¿Cubrir más terreno?- preguntó Nicholas

-Sí, tú sabes, intimidar más a los otros-

-Me parece bien- digo, tenía que decir algo.

-Deberíamos separarnos por distritos- propuso la chica del 2. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Por lo tanto Nicholas y yo nos dirigimos hasta la sección de las lanzas, ahí estaban los tributos del 7 y 10. Nos formamos en la fila y cuando fue mi turno lancé con toda mi fuerza y la lanza se incrustó en el cuello del muñeco. Luego de que Nicholas clavara la lanza en la entrepierna nos fuimos al puesto de cuchillo.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- me dijo Nicholas, es la primera vez que me habla directamente desde que terminamos nuestra relación.

-Ni yo- le contesté honestamente. Me hace feliz darme cuenta que tengo muchas probabilidades de ganar los juegos, considerando todo lo que ello conlleva: una mejor vida.

En la estación de cuchillos se me dio aún más fácil la situación, incluso, con uno grande fui capaz de clavárselo en la pierna al muñeco.

Luego de unas horas llegó la hora de almuerzo y Nicholas con el chico del 1 juntaron unas mesas para que los seis nos sentamos a comer. Los otros tributos ni siquiera comieron con sus compañeros de distrito. En nuestra mesa eran ruidosos y se veía lo superior que se creían en comparación a los demás. Las horas de la tarde pasaron rápido y ya íbamos en el ascensor hacía nuestro piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vimos a Mags sentada conversando con Margarett.

-Annie, Nicholas, pueden ir a cambiarse a su cuarto y luego vienen acá a cenar- nos sugirió Mags.

Una vez que me deshice del traje de entrenamiento fui al vagón comedor, ya estábamos todos por lo que comimos con normalidad, una vez que terminamos nuestro banquete Mags me informó que esa noche tendría entrenamiento con ella. Finnick y Nicholas fueron los primeros en pararse, luego lo hicimos nosotras. Fuimos a mi cuarto caminando a paso lento y una vez que llegamos a mi habitación nos sentamos en el mismo sillón que compartí la noche anterior con Finnick.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- me preguntó Mags

-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba- dije con entusiasmo fui capaz de manejar correctamente las armas, Finnick ayer me recomendó concentrarme en un par de armas, definitivamente no se me da el arco ni las hachas, aunque puedo manejar la última con algo de dificultad-.

-Eso es muy importarte, como bien te dijo Finnick, debes concentrarte en más de una y saber manejar las otras porque nunca se sabe con lo que te puedes encontrar en la arena, pero siempre están las lanzas, cuchillos, hachas, son como... Las armas básicas para el entretenimiento, a veces varían según el estadio, ¿Qué tal los otros profesionales?-

-Monstruosos-

-Serán tus aliados-

-Lo sé, me cuesta un poco desenvolverme con ellos-

-Ojo, que serán tus aliados, no tus amigos, da lo mismo si te desenvuelves bien con ellos o no, la idea es sobrevivir la mayor cantidad de tiempo hasta que ganes y eso es lo que ellos te pueden brindar, ten en cuenta eso, podrás tomar unas armas y tener provisiones, luego, cuando queden pocos tributos te separas de ellos y si debes pelear lo haces, con ayuda de patrocinadores tienes muchas probabilidades de volver, Annie-

-Eso pensaba, tú y Finnick me están dando muchas esperanzas, sé que tengo posibilidades-

-Para eso estamos, Annie, pero a pesar de eso no quiero que llames mucho la atención-

-¿No?- me extrañé. Creí que me estaban formando para causar otro tipo de impresión.

-No, con que saques un 8 está bien-

-¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?-

-Tienes todas las características para hacerlo- dicho esto se paró.

-Gracias, Mags, y buenas noches-

-Buenas Noches- Mags se me hacía una gran persona, se notaba que era muy sabía.

Cada vez veía más esperanza de poder volver a ver a mi familia.

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron volando, aprendí sobre plantas venenosas y a poner trampas con todos los conocimientos que tengo sobre nudos. Ahora sólo falta el entrenamiento privado con los vigilantes, pretendo hacer algunos nudos y destruir un par de muñecos con lanzas.

Se siente el nerviosismo en la sala, no dejo de hacer sonar mis dedos. Cuando llaman a Nicholas le susurro un: Suerte él me da una sonrisa nerviosa y dice: Para ti también, Annie.

Luego de 15 minutos, aproximadamente una voz dice mi nombre. Me paro simulando tranquilidad y seguridad, todo lo que debería emanar un tributo profesiona. Entro en la sala, y visualizo un aproximado de 20 hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas moradas rodeados de comida y al menos 7 de ellos está prestando atención al festín y no a mi.

Me dirijo a la zona de nudos y creo algunas trampas, luego de 10 minutos consigo hacer tres de las trampas más experimentadas que se nos enseñó. Veo de reojo que unos pocos me prestan atención, voy a la zona de lanzas y dedico a atacar a los muñecos por 7 minutos más. Uno de ellos me dice que ya he mostrado suficiente. Inclino mi cabeza educadamente y me encamino al ascensor, llego a mi piso y como no hay nadie en el comedor me voy a mi habitación y pido comida por un monitor en el cual susurras lo que quieres y te llega: pedí un patatas fritas con carne de vacuno y como estoy tan nerviosa repito el plato, esa es una de las cosas por la cual mis padres siempre me regañaban: comía por cualquier razón, por si estaba nerviosa, por si tenía miedo, por si estaba triste.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde Margarett me indica que vaya a cenar. Comemos mientras Finnick cuenta historias sin sentido de cosas qué, según él, le han pasado en el Distrito 4. Sí, claro, a todos se nos ha aparecido una sirena y nos ha propuesto matrimonio. Como era obvio, Margarett creyó la historia.

Mientras comemos una tarta de chocolate Mags nos pregunta que tal nos fue en la sección privada, como Nicholas no contesta lo hago yo.

-Bueno, creo que me fue bien, a pesar de que al menos 7 de ellos estaba más interesado en la comida que en lo que hice-

-Usualmente hacen eso- comentó Finnick -osea, a mi también me lo hicieron-

-Los vigilantes de mi época estaban un poco más entregados a su trabajo, bueno, yo participe en unas de las primeras ediciones,aunque no lo crean, sé que parezco una jovencita- sonreí por su comentario, Mags parece tener al menos 75 años, por lo que, si no me equivoco, tenía 5 años cuando comenzaron los juegos.

-Ya va a ser hora de que den sus puntuaciones,así que ¡vamos!,¡vamos!- dijo Margarett

Los profesionales d obtuvieron entre un 9 y 10, Nicholas consiguió un 10 y yo un 9, ¡Oh! un glorioso 9. Me puse tan feliz porque me esperaba un 5.

Los peores fueron los del 12 que obtuvieron u respectivamente.

Esa noche me tocaba con Finnick por lo que fuimos a mi habitación y tomamos lugar de la misma forma que la sesión anterior: él en una silla y yo en la cama.

-Creo que ese nueve es estupendo, eres digna de estar con los profesionales pero no llamas mucho la atención porque no sacaste el puntaje más alto- me dice.

-Si te soy honesta no creía que sacaría esa nota, pensé en un 5 o algo por el estilo-

-Aún tienes mucho por lo que vivir, Annie, ¿de verdad quieres ganar esto?-

-Obvio que quiero, tengo personas con las que volver-

-¿Cómo quién?- pregunta. -si me puedes decir-

-Como papá, mamá, mi hermanita... por ejemplo-

-Entonces hazlo por ellos, para volver a verlos, para ver a tus amigos, a tu novio...-

-No tengo novio- respondí inmediatamente. No me gustaría que tenga una idea equivocada sobre ese ámbito de mi vida.

-¿Una chica tan linda como tú? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas tenido un novio?- a penas pronuncia esas palabras me sonrojo, probablemente no lo dijera con la intención que me habría gustado, pero no puedo evitar tener esa reacción.

-No he dicho que no he tenido novio, sólo que ahora no tengo-

-Bueno, fue un chico afortunado-

-Créeme que sus padres no lo creían así-

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-

-Mi padre teje redes y con sus ingresos no tenemos mucho, nos alcanza pero no para

lujos, a diferencia de los Pernet-

-Los Pernet sólo tienen un hijo varón... osea que... que...- su rostro mostraba estupefacción.

-Bueno, ¿acaso que Nicholas no quería entrenar conmigo porque soy una gran amenaza para él?-

 _ **Todos sabemos que Annie se volvió "loca" luego de que decapitaran a su compañero de distrito en los Juegos. Para mi siempre hubo una razón más allá; porque a todos los vencedores se les muere el compañero de distrito en algún momento, así que hay dos posibles respuestas a ese ensimismamiento que tiene Annie: o es fingido (cosa que yo no creo, porque en Sinsajo, por ejemplo, ya no tiene que mentir frente a nadie, ya que está en el 13 muy 'segura') y la otra es que tuvo una relación muy cercana con su compañero, en esta historia quise que fuera algo amoroso, aunque perfectamente pudo haber sido amistad. Una de las miles interrogantes que Collins nos dejó e igual es bueno, porque podemos crear muchas cosas a partir de ello, como este fic.**_

 _ **Espero lo estén disfrutando**_


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté nerviosa. Hoy tendré medio día con Mags y luego con Finnick, para estudiar cuál será mi enfoque en la entrevista.

Espero que el vestido que me elija Wilmer no sea demasiado ridículo, porque, considerando la ropa que utiliza ese hombre, buen gusto no digamos que tiene. Quizás yo no tenía grandes ingresos pero sabía usar buena ropa a pesar de eso; haría maravillas con lo que él tiene. Luego recuerdo que pasado mañana entraré a la arena y se me quitan todas las ganas de criticar a las personas por sus gustos en cuánto a vestimenta.

Intento relajarme pensando en las posibilidades reales que tengo de sobrevivir, pero aún así hay también probabilidades de que no lo haga y sólo espero que quien me mate, tenga la misericordia de hacerlo rápido, no por mi, sino por mi familia, que estará en casa viendo todo; para ellos no fue lo mejor que su hija se ofreciera voluntariamente para ir a una matanza. Trato de alejar los pensamientos negativos de mi mente y me levanto. Escojo un vestido naranjo oscuro, peino mi cabello y voy al comedor. Una vez ahí veo que sólo está Nicholas y para evitar un momento incómodo intento volver a mi cuarto, pero Nicholas me ve y no me queda más alternativa que entrar. Quizás su familia me tildaba de pobre, y si, lo somos, pero tengo buena educación, algo de lo cual su familia no se puede jactar. Me siento en la silla más alejada a él mirando a la ventana.

-Nunca quise hacerlo- dice

-¿Hacer el qué?- no sé de qué habla, estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no entiendo qué se refiere.

-Terminar contigo-

-Pero le hiciste- le digo aún un poco dolida.

-Me..., me vi obligado, por ellos- sé que cuando dice ellos está hablando de su familia.

-Creo que ya no vale hablar de lo que pasó o de lo que puedo haber pasado, Nicholas, pasado mañana vamos a entrar a la arena y...-

-...y sólo uno sale con vida- termina la frase por mi -lo sé, Annie, pero debía decírtelo, yo te quise mucho, fuiste mi primer amor y bueno, lo más probable el último-

Doy una sonrisa triste: yo también le quise mucho -Bueno, también fuiste mi primer amor- Nicholas, quién se había sentado enfrente de mi estiró su mano sobre la mesa y toma la mía, lo miro a los ojos y sonrío, él me devuelve la sonrisa. Miles de flashbacks vienen a mi mente. Recordé la primera vez que lo vi en la escuela, cuando me invitó a dar una vuelta a la playa, nuestro primer beso mientras corríamos por la arena, cuando después de dos meses, finalmente me pidió ser su novia...

La puerta del comedor se abre y por ella entra Finnick, automáticamente Nicholas aparta su mano de la mía.

-Buenos Días- nos saluda de forma tajante

-Buenos Días- respondemos ambos.

-¿Aún no piden la comida?- nos pregunta

-No, esperábamos a los demás- dice Nicholas

-Bueno, recuerda, Nicholas, después del desayuno empezamos con el asunto de las entrevistas y luego del almuerzo contigo, Annie- en ese momento llega Mags con Margarett y podemos pedir la comida. Luego de satisfacer mi apetito voy con Mags y Margarett a mi cuarto y comenzó a mostrarme en los momentos en los cuales debo sonreír, como hacerlo y al parecer, ninguna de mis sonrisas poseían la timidez necesaria, Mags hacía un rol de entrevistadora y soy capaz de contestar todo con una aparente honestidad, al menos era buena mintiendo. Mags me dice que debo mirar fijamente a Caesar mientras formula la pregunta y mientras la conteste debo de sonreír mirando al público. Margarett me enseña como caminar con tacones de aproximadamente 15 centímetros y prácticamente en eso se centró todo nuestro entrenamiento. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que hasta Mags podía caminar mejor en esos tacones que yo.

A las dos de la tarde nos dirigimos al comedor donde ya estaba Nicholas con Finnick y éste último mostraba un extraño interés en un vaso de cristal.

Como una abundante cantidad de papas con una extraña pero sabrosa salsa verde con atún, también me aprovecho al menos 3/4 de una fuente choritos con cebolla.

Cuando termino de beber mi jugo de mango Finnick me pide que le siga hasta mi cuarto. Una vez ahí tomamos nuestros habituales puestos.

-Mañana en la entrevista quiero que te muestres simpática, pero también misteriosa- me dice - Caesar siempre es de ayuda a los tributos, hace bromas y tú debes seguirlas-

-Okay, supongo que con las tontas sonrisas que me enseñó Margarett lo lograré-

-No creo que tengas algún problema para desenvolverte con las cámaras, a mi, en lo persona,l me pareces muy simpática. Y no subestimes las cosas que te enseña Margarett, ella es de aquí y lo que diga hará que mejor les caigas y te ganes su favor, lo que se traduce como patrocinadores-

-Ella fue tu escolta- digo- por lo que también te enseñó ese tipo de cosas ¿cierto?-

-Estás en lo correcto-

-Bueno, ya veo cómo conseguiste patrocinadores- dije -aparte de que eres muy atractivo físicamente- paro de hablar inmediatamente. Por la expresión atónita en su rostro, sé que dije eso en voz alta.

-Gracias- dice simplemente. ¡Que idiota soy!

Pasamos el resto del tiempo simular estar en la entrevista y después de mucho corregirme, logro la faceta que quiere que muestre mañana en la entrevista.

-Sólo espero que mañana en la noche actúes de la misma forma, Annie-

Vamos al comedor y cenamos en tranquilidad, luego voy a mi habitación y pienso en lo ridícula que me he comportado últimamente con Finnick. Si soy honesta conmigo misma, siempre lo he encontrado atractivo, pero al ser un vencedor, siempre fue una persona inalcanzable para la hija de un tejedor de redes; pero tenerlo aquí y ver al verdadero Finnick Odair es completamente deferente, si alguna vez lo encontré atractivo, ahora me encanta. Me gusta la forma en la que se relaciona con su entorno, su forma de expresarse, la forma en la que se ríe y como nunca sabré, a pesar de que me la pase toda la cena mirándolos, si sus ojos son de un tono azul o verde. Con la imagen de sus ojos caigo dormida.

* * *

 _Me da mucha ternura imaginarme a Annie poniéndose nerviosa con Finnick y es que... con semejante ser humano, ¿quién lo haría?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nada en la historia me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre y pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

Mi equipo de preparación está exfoleándome todo el cuerpo, mientras hablan de los últimos chismes del capitolio. Trabajan hasta bien entrada la noche, hidratándome la piel con crema, poniéndome unos brillitos sobre la misma, sacando unos pequeños pelos en mi entrecejo, delineando mis ojos con un negro, aplicando una pasta en mis pestañas y fijándome con gel las cejas, mis veinte uñas ahora son rosadas. Luego, uno de ellos comienza a trenzar pequeños mechones de mi cabello y comienza a tomarlos atrás de mi cabeza formando un tomate. Algunos cabellos caen sobre mi cara, enmarcándola, y la punta de estos son rizados. Mis a mis ojos se le aplica una sombra de mi color de piel y un tono gris en el lagrimal, dándole un brillo a mi mirada. En mis pómulos se le aplica un polvo y mis labios un color rosa.

Wilmer entra con un vestido color melocotón sin tirantes, en el frente, posee desde el pecho hasta la cadera unos brillantes, llamando la atención a esa zona. Uso unos tacos de unos 7 centímetros, menos de la mitad que los que me hizo usar Margarett.

Finalmente me ponen unos aretes y pulseras.

-Tienes un busto tan hermoso que no usaremos ninguna especie de collar para que sólo destaquen ellos- dice Wilmer y su comentario no me puede asquear más.

Estoy lista para salir así voy al salón donde todos nos esperan, bajamos al frontis del centro de entrenamiento, donde se construyó un escenario para la entrevista. En todo el trayecto por ascensor Margarett no dejó de hablar sobre mi vestido y lo que daría por estar en mi lugar y poder usarlo. Con placer le daría ese gusto, que sea ella quién está a horas de entrar a la arena. Mags me desea suerte y se va a un rincón a hablar con Nicholas, los estilistas están comentando los trajes de los otros tributos y Margarett fue a hablar con otra escolta que está muy enojada al lado de un tipo rechoncho que no deja de beber algún tipo de licor.

Finnick pone su mano en mi hombro llamando mi atención

-Te ves muy bien- me dice -¿recuerdas cómo actuar?-

-Simpática pero misteriosa-

-Tienes que estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien, piensa en tu familia y que todo esto lo

haces para volver con ellos-

-Lo sé- suelto el aire que contuve y lo miro, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa que extienda por mi rostro.

De pronto se abren las puertas y los mentores, escoltas y estilistas se retiran. Los veinticuatro tributos nos ponemos en fila y salimos en orden hasta nuestros asientos.

Siento que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y estoy a sólo minutos dela entrevistas, la tela del vestido es buena y absorbe el sudor de las manos. No me doy cuenta cuando el zumbido se escucha y ya terminó el turno de Nicholas. Ahora es mi turno.

-Buenos Noches, Annie- me saluda Caesar y me ofrece la mano.

-Buenas Noches, Caesar- saludo con una sonrisa mientras sacudo su mano.

-Bueno, Annie, cuéntame qué tal el Distrito 4 aunque, por el color de tus ojos veo que nos trajiste una pequeña muestra de cómo es el mar- su comentario hace que me sonroje levemente y sienta un escalofrío, Caesar Flickerman está más aterrador que nunca, tiene por todo el rostro un color lila incluso sus dientes.

-Eh...- titubeo -el Distrito Cuatro es... cálido y lo más hermoso, en mi opinión es el mar-

-Supongo que nadas mucho-

-Así es- confirmo -aunque siempre tienes que hacerlo con mucho cuidado-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta

-Porque el mar es muy traicionero y se le debe respeto, eso es lo que siempre me decía mi padre-

-Quizás cuando ganes puedas llevar a muchos de aquí y mostrarle el mar- sonrío y miro al público que está vitoreando por el comentario de Caesar, en ese momento mi mirada se cruza con la de Finnick quien está algo pálido, inmediatamente vuelvo mi vista a Caesar.

-Creo que con mentores como Finnick y Mags, Nicholas o yo podremos ganar-

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo- en ese momento suena el pitido que indica que mi turno a terminado ¡POR FIN! -Annie Cresta, Distrito 4-

Vuelvo a mi asiento seria, pero quiero gritar de emoción.

Lo hice, lo hice. Pude pararme delante de ellos y hacer la entrevista y, al parecer, no me fue tan mal como creí.

Pasaron los minutos y avanzaron las entrevistas hasta llegar al chico del 12 que sólo respondió con "Sí" y "No" aún cuando Caesar le preguntó como era su distrito.

Cuando todo terminó subimos hasta nuestro piso. Estaba como en una nube, la multitud, cuando Caesar dijo lo del mar y que yo se los mostrara en el distrito, había aclamado lo que podría ser que muchos de ellos quisieran patrocinarme.

Una vez en nuestro piso todos nos vamos al comedor y cenamos en silencio, Mags está distraída por la comida, Margarett, al parecer no deja de observar sus uñas naranja desde todas las perspectivas posibles, Nicholas se ve nervioso y Finnick está, por alguna razón, enojado, sostiene el tenedor con más fuerza de lo normal y sus nudillos están blancos debido a esto. La idea de que la faceta que mostré en la entrevista sea el motivo de su enfado me aterra. El primero en terminar es Nicholas, pide permiso y se va a su cuarto, seguido por Margarett. Cuando Mags se levanta yo estoy a dos sorbos de terminar mi café, ella se despide de mi y se va.

Finnick suelta un suspiro y yo lo miro, él ya tenía su mirada en mi.

-Ten cuidado los próximos días y confíes ni en tu propia sombra en la arena-

-Tengo pensado lo que haré- doy un sorbo de mi café

-Cuidado con el baño de sangre, asegúrate de consigue un arma-

-Conseguiré una lanza o algo por el estilo y luego me defenderé- doy un el trago y me levanto -Buenas Noches, Finnick-

-Buenas Noches, Annie- me dice, cuando estoy saliendo del comedor escucho: -Nos vemos en unos días más-

Antes del amanecer, Wilmer viene por mi.

Durante la noche habré dormido, unas 2 horas. Intento, por todos los medios, calmarme. Me digo a mi misma que tengo la fuerza necesaria para defenderme. Estoy aliada con los del 1 y el 2. También con Nicholas. Tendré la comida asegurada y muchas comodidades que otros no, los más probable es que tenga patrocinadores y me manejo con unas cuantas armas... sólo debo sobrevivir al baño de sangre.

Wilmer me indica que me ponga una bata, así lo hago, y nos vamos a la misma habitación donde me han arreglado para el desfile y para la entrevista. Tengo que verme bonita para dar un buen espectáculo. Tomamos desayuno y a pesar de que mi estómago está cerrado debido a los nervios como de todo, mas me parece comer tierra.

Recuerdo que una vez una compañera de clase dijo que para los nervios se comía algo dulce. Casi nada en el distrito 4 es dulce, incluso nuestro pan es salado. Así que decido por unos azucarillos que Finnick me ofreció hace unos días. Mi compañera tenía razón.

Wilmer toma un paquete donde se encuentra la ropa que usaré en la arena. La ropa que todos los tributos usaremos en la arena. Ahí nos encontramos unos pantalones negros bastante cómodos, pasaron mi prueba de fuego: hacer sentadillas. También hay una polera roja manga larga y una chaqueta gruesa que llega hasta la mitad de mis muslos con una capucha.

-No sé si sabes pero puedes llevar algo al estadio, algo que represente a tu distrito o un objeto que te recuerde a tu familia ¿tienes algo por el estilo?- me pregunta Wilmer

-No tengo nada que pueda llevar- de pronto, tengo una idea -Wilmer, ¿Me puedes conseguir algo de hilo?-

A los minutos después llega con un delgado hilo azul y comienzo a hacer diferentes nudos que hace muchos años atrás mi abuelo me enseñó hasta que logro formar una pulsera lo suficientemente larga como para cruzarle por mi muñeca izquierda.

-Pásamela un momento, tengo que hacer que los vigilantes las aprueben- dice y sale de la habitación.

Como me quedó un poco de hilo decido tomarme el pelo en un moño alto, para poder correr sin tener el cabello en la cara que me moleste

-Querida, que bueno que te tomes el cabello, así, en caso de que mueras, el público podrá ver la expresión en tu rostro- Gracias pienso, mientras le miro con sorprendida, con ambas cejas levantadas. Después me dice que sí puedo llevar mi pulsera y me ayuda a ponérmela.

Finalmente, me calzo las botas de cuero negro.

Comienzo a estirar los músculos, para correr y con estos simples movimientos no tardo en acalorarme, por lo que veo la chaqueta conserva el calor del cuerpo.

De pronto comienzo a aterrarme de lo que me espera cómo será la arena y todo eso...

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- me dice Wilmer. Decido tomar un poco más de agua antes de irnos. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Por el tono que emplea Wilmer levanto la vista asustada, para encontrarme con Finnick.

-¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas por favor, Wilmer?- le pide a mi estilista

-Finnick, debo llevarla a tomar el aerodeslizador, tú sabes que no deberías estar aquí porque...-

-Por favor, te juro que no serán más de cinco minutos- en ningún momento de la deliberación me miran, Finnick pone sus ojos en mi una vez que Wilmer abandona la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los otros mentores, atendiendo patrocinadores?-

-No perdamos tiempo hablando de lo que deberíamos hacer, sino de lo que vamos a hacer- me dice rápidamente mientras posa sus manos en mis mejillas. -debes volver, debes volver. Promételo- dice desesperadamente.

-Te lo prometo- no me gusta prometer cosas en vano, pero lo decía con tal desesperación, que tuve la necesidad de calmarlo de cualquier forma.

-Annie...- susurra -de verdad debes hacerlo, de verdad debes volver. Haré todo lo posible para darte las herramientas, pero tú debes saber usarlas-

-Voy a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para salir de allí, Finnick, de verdad. Como tu me dijiste, aún tengo mucho por vivir- como siempre me quedo fascinada admirando sus ojos y esta vez me sorprendo al reconocer exactamente cuál es el color de sus ojos.

Finnick comienza a acercase a mi, para luego separarse de mi abruptamente.

-¿Cómo?- digo -¿no vas a besarme?- por un momento creí ver en sus ojos que esa era su intención.

Finnick se ríe antes de decir: -cuando vuelvas podrás besarme- para luego salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Wilmer me lleva corriendo al frontis del centro de entrenamiento, veo que ya han retirado el escenario donde anoche se hicieron las entrevistas y que ahí nos espera un aerodeslizador. Wilmer y yo lo abordamos rápidamente.

Una vez allí una mujer se me acerca con una jeringa y me inyecta algo.

-Es tu rastreador, para que puedan localizarte en la arena- claro, no querrán perder a

un tributo.

Una voz indica que tengo que prepararme para el lanzamiento y me introduzco en el cilindro. Treinta segundos después está sube una luz me ciega. Soy consiente del frío que hace y escucho la voz de Claudius Templesmith:

\- Damas y Caballeros... ¡Qué comiencen los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre! - dice

por el altavoz -y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado-

Cuando abro los ojos todo lo que veo es algo blanco,que reconozco como nieve, el 4 es demasiado cálido para que alguna vez nieve,pero si lo he visto por las noticias en otros distritos.

Miro hacia la cornucopia y veo el gran reloj que marca los segundos que faltan para que podamos correr.

Sólo quedan 30.

Miro a quienes están en las plataformas a mi lado, los reconozco como la chica del 8 y el chico del 7.

25 segundos

A cinco plataformas de la mía veo a la chica del 2

20 segundos

Me fijo en las armas, veo unas lanzas, muchos cuchillos,arcos, espadas...

15 segundos

Pienso en mi familia y lo que les dije en la despedida... Lo intentaré

10 segundos

Imagino la vida que tendré si puedo ganar esto, papá ya no tendría que trabajar y no tendríamos que medir nuestros gastos, ni vivir esa casa con una calidad de vida tan mala...

5 segundos

Cuando vuelvas podrás besarme escucho la voz de Finnick en mi mente y solo puedo pensar en él, en él y en esos ojos color del mar.

Es entonces cuando el reloj marcó 0.

 _ **Por fin el fin!**_

 _ **Ojalá no se haya hecho demasiado largo. Me gustó bastante escribir esto, a pesar de que por algún motivo, quise escribirlo en primera persona. Como ya explique en algún capitulo anterior, Annie se me hace un personaje muy interesante y me encantó poder inventarle un pasado, considerando una infinidad de factores.**_

 _ **Cambié muchas cosas mientras iba escribiendo la historia pero, en general, me gustó bastante el resultado, espero que a ustedes igual.**_

 _ **Ana! Feliz día del Amigo, aunque fue hace unos días atrás, mejor tarde que nunca. Espero de todo corazón que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas, cuando estaba leyendo las ideas de todas para escoger alguien para hacerle este regalito, la tuya llamó inmediatamente la atención, después vi tu usuario y me hizo mucha gracia, porque ya te había escrito una historia de Finnick con anterioridad. De verdad que te escribir con mucho cariño esta historia, ojalá puedas disfrutarla. Una vez más, saludos y abrazos tanto para ti como para quien esté leyendo esta historia.**_

 _ **Carolina.**_


End file.
